Otaku-rando
:(We should make a Hetalia country for this XDDD) >ᴛʜɪs ɪs ᴄʟɪɴɪᴄᴀʟ ᴅᴇᴘʀᴇssɪᴏɴ ɪɴ ᴛʜᴇ ᴡɪᴋɪ ғᴏʀᴍ ←the best language ever XD |membership = |membership_type = |demonym = s :3 |regional_languages = |ethnic_groups = 99% Anime-like anime girls 1% Other |ethnic_groups_year = 2010 |government_type = Imperial monarchy with an |leader_title1 = Emperor |leader_name1 = Kanata Asahi |leader_title2 = Imperial Vizier |leader_name2 = Hanabusa Utsugi |legislature = Imperial Diet |upper_house = |lower_house = |sovereignty_type = |sovereignty_note = |established_event1 = Created :v |established_date1 = 3 September 3016 |established_event2 = Began Expanding |established_date2 = 3 September 3017 |established_event3 = |established_date3 = |established_event4 = |established_date4 = |area = |area_km2 = 6 x 1026 |area_sq_mi = |area_footnote = |percent_water = There's no water in space XD |area_label = Total |area_label2 = |area_data2 = |population_estimate = At LEAST 7.6547625 x 1014 |population_estimate_rank = |population_estimate_year = 3017 |population_census = |population_census_year = |population_density_km2 = |population_density_sq_mi = |population_density_rank = |GDP_PPP = $999,999,999,999,999,999+ |GDP_PPP_rank = |GDP_PPP_year = |GDP_PPP_per_capita = Post-scarcity so everyone has a lot of money XD |GDP_PPP_per_capita_rank = |GDP_nominal = |GDP_nominal_rank = |GDP_nominal_year = |GDP_nominal_per_capita = |GDP_nominal_per_capita_rank = |Gini = 0.00 |Gini_ref = |Gini_rank = |Gini_year = 3017 |HDI = 1.00 + 1 XD |HDI_ref = |HDI_rank = 1st! |HDI_year = 3017 |currency = Otaku yen (¥) |currency_code = OYA |time_zone = Time and space have been ripped apart after the Great Anime Crossover Era :o |utc_offset = ??? time is irrelevant |time_zone_DST = |utc_offset_DST = |DST_note = |date_format = mm-dd-yyyy |drives_on = Neither |cctld = .ot |iso3166code = OT |official_website = www.otakurando.jp |calling_code = +1 |vehicle_reg = |aircraft_code = |patron_saint = |footnote_a = |footnote_b = |footnote_h = |footnotes = }}The New Sovereign Democratic People's Empire of Otakus, more commonly referred to as Otaku-rando (lolz) is a Pan-Asian neo-confederacy systems of planets and moons that is a HYPER POWER (it's stronger than a hyperpower!! XD) and is continually expandings peacefully throughout galaxis through the propaganda LOVE of ANIME and MANGA and also Korean manhwa too and dramas :3 Because it has achieved the ideals of the transhumanists, now Otaku-rando is very powerfuls, with Japanese civilization extract and influences from the now extinct planet persons called "Earth". This happened because of a great RIP through space that allowed fictional beings like chibis and pixies to interact with us and it's really cool! Otaku-rando was founded as a peaceful collective (but a super, duper strong military to conquer the haters >:( ) between humans and anime peoples. Everyone who hated anime was killed by fire squad or subjugated to watching everything from BLEACH to Shingeki no Kyojin (my personal FAVORITE xD Eren x Mikasa anyone?? :3 :3 :3) so that they love anime lololololololololol [[User:Centrist16| ]] It is home to trillions of people and creatures of all species, but mostly in the anime form....ALSO, it is called "New Sovereign" because the old one was canceled : ((( typical life in otaku-Rando~ Like the Japanese, all high school students have to wear a uniform :o :o So here's me as Centrist16 :D here is what life is like in Otaku-rando [[User:Centrist16| ]] 18:36, September 3, 2016 (UTC) *6:30: Wake up onii-san and annoy him (he is TT_TT) :3 * *6:45: Shower with onii-san x3 *7:00: We say itadakimasu [[User:Centrist16| ]] and prepare bento boxes for later XD *7:21 (21 is my favorite number so... :D): PRAISE AND BOW TO MEIMEI~! <3 *7:30: GO TO SCHOOL ALSOS, like in animes, i am sitting at the corner next to the inwodw so i can dream about senpia and go on AW ESOME ad-VENTURES as a mecha future cowboy samurai with a HAREM XDDDD. Also, we learn about the Kanji and history and math (boring :() and also English (ew I wish I was actually Japanese >___<) *NOTE: Onii-san is not really my brother, he's just my roomate <____< o: DOUBLE NOTE: I am not discriminatings against incestual people o: etmyologies ummm...XD otaku means you are into anime and manga and it's not a hobby it's LIFE!!!!~~~ lolz (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ ✧ﾟ･: *ヽ(◕ヮ◕ヽ) Also "rando" means land (duh XD) in Japanese. Otaku-rando is officially known as the New Sovereign Democratic People's Empire of Otakus and was promulgated on 3 September 3016 when Emperor Kanata Asahi (an original character from my fanfic anime for Tokyo Ghoul =3=) was unanimously elected by over 50 trillion peoples as emperor through an e-democratic means in a virtual reality systems similar to that in the Sword Art Online anime with nerve gear except minus the dying parts XD Government Culture geograPhy Poliitcal divisios posts- carcity econmy! MILITARY